Multifunction printers (MFPs) are being used for more and more functions in the modern business world. Businesses and individuals use MFPs to print, scan, fax, and copy documents. Often, more advanced business processes may be operated on an MFP. For example, a business process may dictate that a scanned document be directed to a specific destination in response to an input at the MFP.
A business process may be implemented in the form of an executable that operates on the MFP. Typically, the executable must be tailored for the particular brand and/or model of the MFP, since different MFPs use different executable languages and have different user interfaces. Consequently, an executable that implements a business process must be executed by the particular MFP for which it was written.
Many businesses, however, have a pool of heterogeneous MFPs using different executable languages and/or different user interfaces. Often, the MFPs are distributed in various locations around the business. As a result, a user must go to a particular MFP to perform a business process with an executable that operates on a particular MFP. The particular MFP associated with the executable may not be the ideal MFP for the user, based on location, properties of the MFP, or other factors.